chronikenderunterweltfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Tessa Gray
Theresa "Tessa" Herondale Carstairs (geb. Gray) (*1862) ist die 16-jährige Hauptprotagonistin der Chroniken der Schattenjäger-Reihe. Sie ist eine neue Art von Hexenwesen, eine Mischung aus Dämon und Schattenjäger. Ihre Mutter ist Elizabeth Gray (geb. Adele Starkweather) und ein Eidolon-Dämon, der ihre Mutter in Gestalt ihres Ehemannes Richard Gray geschwängert hat. Gemeinsam mit ihrem Bruder Nathaniel Gray, der eigentlich gar nicht ihr Bruder ist, wuchs sie in New York auf. Ihre Mutter und Riichard starben beide, als Tessa noch klein war, weshalb sie von ihrer Tante Harriet Moore, der Adoptivschwester Elizabeths und Nathaniels wahre Mutter,aufgezogen wurde. Als Harriet starb, erhielt Tessa einen Brief von ihrem Bruder, der nach England gegangen war um Arbeit zu suchen, eine Einladung zu ihm zu stoßen. Dort wurde sie von den dunklen Schwestern mitgenommen und erfuhr, dass si die Fähigkeit hat sich in jede mögliche Person zu verwandeln, wenn sie einen Gegenstand dieser besitzt. Schließlich schafft sie es jedoch ins London Institut. Wenige Monate später schafften es die dortigen Schattenjäger schließlich Axel Mortmain, der plante Tessa für seine Zwecke zu benutzen, zu besiegen. Tessa verlobte sich gleich innerhalb der ersten Monate im Institut mit Jem Carstairs, jedoch mussten sie ihre Verlobung lösen, nachdem dieser zu Bruder Zachariah wurde. Später heiratete Tessa Will Herondale und bekam mit ihm zwei Kinder namens James und Lucie. Somit ist sie eine Vorfahrin von Jace Herondale und den Blackthorns aus Los Angeles. Nach Wills Tod 1937 zog sie nach New York, reiste aber immer zu Beginn des Jahres zur Blackfriars Bridge in London, da sie dort jährlich Jem traf. 2008 war Jem kein Stiller Bruder mehr und die beiden heirateten im Jahr 2009. Im Jahre 2013 lebte Tessa gemeinsam mit Jem in Los Angeles. Auftritte Chroniken der Unterwelt *City of Glass *City of Heavenly Fire Chroniken der Schattenjäger *Clockwork Angel *Clockwork Prince *Clockwork Princess Die Chroniken des Magnus Bane *Tochter der Finsternis *Der letzte Kampf des New Yorker Instituts Erwähnungen *Was geschah tatsächlich in Peru? (1890) Aussehen Tessa hat lockige mausbraune Haare und regengraue Augen. Sie ist ungefähr 1,76m groß und somit größer als die meisten anderen Mädchen. Tessa selbst empfindet ihr Aussehen als durchschnittlich, doch obwohl sie, laut Magnus Bane, ein ernstes Gesicht hat, ist sie dennoch apart und wird auf ganz eigene Weise als recht hübsch und attraktiv gesehen. Will Herondale und Jem Carstairs finden sie wunderschön. Da sie, aufgrund des Dämonenbluts in ihr, unsterblich ist, hat sie früh aufgehört zu altern und sieht wie Anfang 20 aus. Charakter Tessa liebt es zu lesen und träumt von den Abenteuern in ihren Büchern. Sie verehrt Tennyson und die Bronte Geschwister. Im Londoner Institut findet sie schnell Freunde. Außerdem hasst sie Schokolade. Sie ist etwas störrisch und sehr mutig. Tess und Will lieben Bücher so sehr, das sie später sogar ihre Tochter Lucie nach der weiblichen Hauptfigur aus "Eine Geschichte aus zwei Städten" benennen. Bücher *''Große Erwartungen'' von Charles Dickens (Geschenk von den Dunklen Schwestern) *''Eine Geschichte aus zwei Städten'' von Charles Dickens *''Betty und ihre Schwestern'' von Louisa May Alcott (Geschenk von den Dunklen Schwestern) *''Die drei Musketiere'' von Alexandre Dumas, der Ältere *''Die weite, weite Welt'' *''Capitola - Die verborgene Hand'' *''Die Burg von Otranto'' *''Die Herrin von Wildfell Hall von den Geschwister Bronte *''Jane Eyre von den Geschwister Bronte, Tessas Lieblingsbuch von den Geschwister Bronte *''Sturmhöhe'' von den Geschwister Bronte Tessas 2. Lieblingsbuch von den Geschwister Bronte *''Jahrmarkt der Eitelkeit'' Geschichte Frühes Leben Tessa ist die Tochter einer Schattenjägerin, die aber nie durch Runen gekennzeichnet wurde und einem Eidolon Dämon. Aufgezogen wurde sie allerdings von dem Mann, von dem man annahm, dass es ihr Vater war, Richard Gray. Normalerweise werden Kinder von Schattenjägern und Dämonen tot geboren, weil die Runen das halbdämonische und halb Schattenjägerkind im Bauch töten, doch Tessa überlebte, da ihre Mutter nie Runen getragen hat und weil Ithuriel, der in der kette gefangen war, die ihre Mutter trug, sie beschützte. Nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern, Elizabeth und Richard Gray, die bei einem Kutschenunfall ums Leben kamen, lebte Tessa mit ihrer Tante Harriet und ihrem Bruder Nathaniel in New York. Tessa liest für ihr Leben gern und träumte oft davon solche Abenteuer zu erleben, wie es die Heldinnen in ihren Büchern taten. Ein Jahr nachdem ihr Bruder Nate nach London zog um dort zu arbeiten, wurde Tante Harriet krank und verstarb. Später jedoch stellt sich heraus, dass Nate sie mit der Schokolade, die er ihr geschenkt hatte, vergiftet hat. Was sie wirklich ist oder wer ihre wirklichen Eltern waren, ist Tessa zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht bewusst. Eigentlich wäre sie im Institut in York aufgewachsen, doch bei der Geburt ihrer Mutter wurde diese mit einem menschlichem Baby von Feenwesen vertauscht, um sich bei der Starkweather Familie zu rächen. So ist das Mädchen, das eigentlich eine Mundie ist (Adele Starkweather), an ihrer ersten Rune gestorben. Demnach könnte Tessa ja Runen tragen, da ihr Vater aber ein Dämon ist, verblassen diese doch nach einigen Sekunden. Die Chroniken der Schattenjäger Clockwork Angel Kurz nach dem Tod ihrer Tante folgt Tessa ihrem Bruder nach London, um dort mit ihm zu leben. Dieser hat ihr das Ticket für das Schiff zugeschickt. Als sie in England ankommt, wird sie von den dunklen Schwestern abgeholt, die vorgeben, sie im Auftrag ihres Bruders abholen zu wollen. Doch stattdessen wird Tessa von ihnen entführt und in einem Haus in London festgehalten. Die dunklen Schwestern offenbaren Tessa, dass sie Nate als Gefangenen haben (Beweismittel ist Nates Ring, der nun mit Blut bespritzt ist) und zwingen sie so ihre Fähigkeit, das Verändern ihrer Gestalt, zu erlernen, weil sie sonst Nate etwas antun würden. Tessa besitzt diese außergewöhnliche Fähigkeit, wie sich im Verlauf der Geschichte herausstellt, weil sie eine einmalige Kreuzung aus Schattenjäger und Dämon ist. Neben der Gestaltwandlung erhält sie auch Zugang zu den Gedanken der Personen. Das einzige, das sie dazu benötigt, ist ein persönlicher Gegenstand. Tessa erfährt, dass sie wegen ihrer Fähigkeit dem "Magister" versprochen ist, der sie heiraten möchte und wohl schon lange auf jemanden mit ihren Fähigkeiten gewartet hat. Nach einem vergeblichen Fluchtversuch wird Tessa schließlich von einem jungen Schattenjäger namens Will Herondale aus dem Haus befreit und ins Londoner Institut gebracht. Die Chroniken der Unterwelt City of Glass Tessa taucht am Ende des Buches in der amerikanischen Version einmal kurz auf. Sie unterhält sich mit Magnus Bane, verschwindet dann aber im Schatten der Bäume. ''City of Fallen Angels'' Magnus erinnert sich bei ein Treffen mit Camille an die Zeit in London. >>Dann das Mädchen mit den langen braunen Locken und dem ernsten Gesicht. ln einer Welt, in der ihm im Laufe der Jahre letztendlich alles genommen wurde, bildete dieses Mädchen eine der wenigen Konstanten.<< City of Heavenly Fire Sie wird Clary Fray von deren Mutter Jocelyn vorgestellt. Trivia *Sie hasst Schokolade. *Tessa trägt immer eine Perlenarmbandkette, die Will ihr zu ihren 30. Hochzeitstag geschenkt hat und den Jade-Anhänger, den jem ihr gegeben hat, als er sie fragte, ob sie ihn heiraten möchte. *Sie hat im 21. Jahrhundert etwa 50 bis 60 lebende Nachkommen. *Sie überlegte sich den Nachnamen "Fray" für Jocelyn Fray eine Mischung aus Fairchild und Gray. *Tessas und Clary Frays Geschichten ähneln sich anfangs sehr, da beide in einer Gefahrensituation von ihrem späterem romantischen Interesse gerettet wurden und beide in einen Raum liefen, in dem ihr romantisches Interesse gerade ein Instrument spielt. Fan Art tessagray_by_angels_advocate-d2y87j9.jpg|link=http://fav.me/d2y87j9 tessa_gray_by_smitth-d3787c1.jpg tessa_gray_by_smitth-d5gv28c.jpg|link=http://fav.me/d5gv28c Tessa artwork.jpg Tessas Angel.jpg ImagesMMMPO8XW.jpg|Tessa Tessa Gray.png|Tessa Kategorie:Charakter Chroniken der Schattenjäger Kategorie:Dämonen Kategorie:Charakter Chroniken der Unterwelt Kategorie:Charakter Die Chroniken des Magnus Bane Kategorie:Schattenjäger Kategorie:Schattenwesen Kategorie:Schattenwelter Kategorie:Herondale Familie Kategorie:Starkweather Familie Kategorie:Londoner Institut Kategorie:Carstairs Familie Kategorie:Hexenwesen Kategorie:Charakter The Last Hours Kategorie:Charakter The Dark Artifices Kategorie:Charakter Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy